


Over the Hill

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Humor, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is having a dreaded 40th Birthday and Blair is going to make it fun if it kills both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Hill

Over the Hill  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim is having a dreaded 40th Birthday and Blair is going to make it fun if it kills both of them.   
Warnings: Language  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash Established Relationship  
Word Count: 1235  
Sentinel Thursday Challenge: #516: Paper Work

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/jimblaircover_zps85a3fdd5.jpg.html)

When Jim got to work that afternoon after being on a call all morning, he was looking forward to seeing Blair. But he wasn’t in the bullpen, like he usually was. Jim walked over to Simon’s door and knocked on it. 

“Come in, Jim.”

“Have you seen Blair today?”

“He called in sick. Or at least that’s what he said. He didn’t sound very sick. He’s probably hanging out with some female at the university.”

Jim got instantly irritated. It was his idea to not be out, but why did everyone always think Blair was with a woman? Couldn’t they see that he was busy with Jim?

“Yeah, you’re probably right, Simon. I’ll catch him later.”

“We’re all going to Brad’s Bar and Grill tonight, would you like to go with?” Simon asked, kindly. 

Jim thought a moment and asked, “Do you mind if I invite Sandburg?”

“The more the merrier, Jim.”

“Okay, what time?” Jim wondered. 

“We’re meeting at six tonight. So, get your paper work done and handed in to me before you leave. I’d like to go, along.”

“Yes, sir,” Jim teased as he saluted and walked back to his desk. Christ, he hated paper work. 

Simon walked into his office and smiled to himself. Jim must have forgotten that it was his birthday, that day. He didn’t have a clue.

*

Across town at Brad’s Bar and Grill, Blair was decorating the place. He put a huge table up with banners hanging from it. Each banner said a street name. They were all funny and had to do with being over the hill. The first one was called, Balding Boulevard, Wrinkly Way, Drooping Drive and Arthritic Avenue. And on the table was two R.I.P. tombstones that had Jim written on them. The first one had a dead hand sticking out from the grave and the second one had a ghost on it. Blair was tickled with how it looked. He was really getting into this over the hill, stuff. Jim had a good sense of humor, so he would laugh and have a good time. Blair knew that much.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Jimspartytable_zpsb1c66bc4.jpg.html)

When Blair was all done with the meeting room, he closed the door and locked it and gave the key back to Brad. 

Brad said, “It looks really good, Blair. Jim’s going to get a kick out of it.”

“I hope so.”

“Well, there is nothing he can do about turning 40. It’s already done with. He’s got to make the best out of it and with you in his life, I think he is.”

“Brad, that was super nice of you to say, but no one at the station knows about us.”

“Blair, are they blind officers?”

“Well, no…”

“Then, they already know what’s right in front of their faces.”

“See you at six, Brad.”

*

Blair stopped off at the bakery and picked up the cake for the party. He had almost forgotten it. Now, he had to take it back to Brad’s and put it in the room. He opened up the box and saw what was inside and started laughing. There was a huge tombstone with Jim’s name on it, on a hill and it said, “Over the Hill. But at least you’re not under the hill.”

Blair liked it. And thought it was catchy enough to make Jim smile. Blair figured he’d get really hot sex for at least two weeks where Jim needed to prove to him that he wasn’t over the hill. Not that sex wasn’t usually hot. In fact, it was hot, so Blair figured Jim was going to kill him trying to prove his virility for a week or two. 

Blair stopped back at Brads and gave him the cake. He said he would take care of it. Blair was so excited he was almost bubbling.

*

Jim was almost done with his paper work when he heard Blair’s heartbeat in the elevator. _I thought he was sick. Doesn’t sound sick, is right._

Blair practically vibrated over to Jim’s desk and said, “Sorry I’m late. I had to grade papers. You’re not the only one with paper work, you know.”

“You told Simon you were sick…”

“And? I didn’t want him asking a bunch of questions. Sorry, I won’t be late again.”

Jim smiled and said, “We’re going out for dinner with the bullpen gang at six. Brad’s Bar and Grill.”

“Well, shoot, they don’t have much in the way of salads. Just sandwiches.”

“I thought you loved his sandwiches. That’s what you told me,” Jim said. 

“I do, but I felt like a salad tonight. Maybe I could pick one up and bring it with me, eh?” Blair asked, almost laughing at the look of horror on Jim’s face. “I was teasing, man. Don’t worry, we’ll have a good time with sandwiches.”

Blair watched Jim doing his paper work and realized that Jim probably didn’t even remember it was his birthday. Blair found that a little sad. 

“Something wrong, Chief? You looked sad for a moment.”

“No, just tired. You almost done with your work. We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

“You’re sort of bossy today, Blair.”

“Sorry, it’s because I deal with kids all day. I forget I’m dealing with adults sometimes.”

Everyone left at six o’clock as planned and drove over to Brad’s Bar and Grill. In the truck, Jim said, “I know you’re having something for my birthday and I figured it’s something big since I’m old now. Thank you ahead of time.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“You were vibrating in your chair waiting for me to finish my paper work. Honestly, it made me hot.”

“Oh shut up.”

“I’m serious. I’m hard.”

“Wow, you get turned on from me being happy? Who knew?”

“I did…”

“Act surprised, okay?”

“I will, Blair. In case I forget to tell you, thank you and I love you.”

“You’re going to get me vibrating again, man. You better watch it. We don’t want your heart to act up now that you’re 40.”

“Oh shut up.”

Both men laughed. 

When they got to the bar, they walked into the back room and everyone yelled, “Surprise.”

Jim smiled with fondness for his friends and lover. Then he saw the table with the signs and laughed. And of course the tombstone birthday cake was a big hit too. 

As the night wore on, Jim was starting to get tired and Blair could tell, so he said they had to leave. Jim took all of his gag gifts from his friends and Blair and they left for the night.

Once in the truck, Blair said, “Did you work really hard today?”

“No, why?”

“You looked so tired, Jim. You don’t look tired now.”

“I was acting, Blair. They would have kept us there for the entire night and I’m going to fuck your brains out. I’ll show you old.”

Blair smiled to himself. He had been right. He wouldn’t be able to walk right for two weeks. And that was fine with him. 

The end


End file.
